


His wish is your command

by CamilleSuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleSuu/pseuds/CamilleSuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Mycroft ordonnait à un de ses subordonnés de se charger de sa liste de course ? Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	His wish is your command

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Je vous poste mon premier crack!fic ever qui n'est pas basé sur un pairing. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Le brouhaha du métro bondé étouffait les passagers. Déjà victimes de l’humeur exécrable du lundi matin, les londoniens empruntant ses lignes surchargées devaient également supporter la promiscuité de tous les employés et étudiants qui tentaient de se trouver une place dans chaque rame. Christopher Hughes soupira de soulagement lorsque la voix féminine de l’interphone résonna et l’informa que son arrêt avait été atteint. Il s’extirpa du véhicule, bousculant involontairement plusieurs hommes qui exprimèrent leur mécontentement en jurant. Il s’excusa rapidement avant d’avancer jusqu’aux escalators qui le libéreraient de ce calvaire. La foule de l’heure de pointe dans les transports en commun lui était insupportable.  
  
Christopher inspira une grande quantité d’air lorsqu’il posa un pied sur les pavés de la rue. Il frotta une par une les manches de son par-dessus noir. L’attaché-case qu’il tenait dans la main droite lui rendait la tâche difficile, il ne s’en formalisa pas. Il s’avança sur l’avenue afin d’attendre la voiture commandée pour l’apporter à la destination de sa première mission en tant qu’agent des services secret britanniques. Son costume sombre et sa chemise blanche étaient repassés à la perfection et ajustés sur mesure. Il était déterminé à satisfaire ses nouveaux employeurs, de par sa tenue et son travail consciencieux.   
  
Un véhicule noir s’avança au lieu de rendez-vous précisé dans le message envoyé par la tête du service en charge des agents. Un certain Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, frère du célèbre et unique détective consultant Sherlock Holmes. Il avait, bien entendu, eu vent de la poigne de fer et du pouvoir de Mycroft ; travailler pour cet homme au sang-froid étonnant était donc, pour Christopher, un honneur aussi grand que de servir son pays en protégeant ses concitoyens et gouverneurs.   
  
La portière arrière de la voiture aux vitres teintées s’ouvrit sur une attirante jeune femme brune aux yeux noisettes qui lui fit signe de monter. Il la salua, détaillant son impeccable tailleur gris foncé. Ce devait être l’assistance de Mycroft, Anthea, celle qu’il envoyait lorsqu’une tâche ne semblait que peu importante ou ne nécessitait pas sa présence. Accueillir la nouvelle recrue était un travail secondaire, il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son bureau pour si peu. Et puis, son manque de sociabilité l’empêchait de rester poli et patient dans ces circonstances. Se présenter était si ennuyeux. Christopher en déduit qu’il aurait à faire à la jeune femme bien plus souvent qu’à son employeur.   
  
« Monsieur Holmes tient à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans son équipe. » commença Anthea. Ce n’était qu’un mensonge, sans doute n’était-il pas même au courant qu’un nouvel agent démarrait son service ce matin-là. « Votre première mission est simple : prenez cette liste et acheter tout ce qui s’y trouve en utilisant cette carte de paiement. » Elle lui tendit une demi-feuille – sur laquelle étaient écrits en caractères d’imprimerie manuscrits divers objets du quotidien et aliments banals – ainsi qu’une carte bancaire et un blackberry. « Vous n’aurez qu’à envoyer un message au chauffeur avec ce téléphone lorsque vous aurez terminé, le numéro est préenregistré dans le répertoire. »   
  
Il fut éjecté de la voiture avant d’avoir eu la chance de protester. Il ne s’était tout de même pas donné tant de mal à intégrer les services secrets, simplement pour faire les courses de Monsieur Holmes ? Bon sang, que faisaient-ils de toutes ces années d’entraînements et de formations intensives ! Il soupira. Sans doute était-ce ce que chaque nouvel employé devait subir : les tâches ingrates et peu valorisantes qui leur permettraient d’évoluer.  
  
Il lissa son costume et se tourna vers l’hypermarché devant lequel il avait été déposé. Mycroft souhaitait que ses courses soient faites ? Il obéirait et se sortirait de cette mission ridicule sans aucune blessure d’égo ni frustration superflue. Fier et droit, il marcha jusqu’à la porte automatique et pénétra dans l’endroit. La chaleur soudaine contrasta avec l’air frais d’un matin d’automne nuageux à Londres, cette sensation l’ennuya immédiatement alors que l’envie de retirer son par-dessus le prit.   
  
Uniquement vêtu de son costume noir qui ne cachait plus ses épaules carrées, son torse large et musclé et ses jambes athlétiques, il inséra un jeton dans un des caddies avant de continuer son chemin jusqu’aux allées. Sa grande taille le força à se courber de quelques centimètres pour atteindre les poignées du ridiculement petit chariot au fond duquel reposait son manteau. Ses supérieurs ne cherchaient qu’à l’humilier, il en était certain. Sans doute contrôlaient-ils les vidéos de surveillances du magasin et riaient de lui dans une salle équipée de multiples écrans. Il secoua la tête afin d’oublier cet instant de paranoïa et sortit de sa poche la liste fournie par Anthea.   
  
_TOMATES (4 lbs)_  
 _1 SALADE_  
 _FARINE_  
 _BISCUITS AU CHOCOLAT_  
 _SOUPE AUX LEGUMES DU SOLEIL_  
 _STEAKS DE BŒUF (1 lb)_  
 _ESSUIE-TOUT_  
 _PÂTE A TARTINER AUX NOISETTES_  
 _12 ŒUFS_   
  
Il roula des yeux en découvrant le premier tiers des affaires que son patron désirait. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement commander tout cela sur internet ou se faire livrer à domicile ? Christopher s’empressa de récupérer tous ces aliments afin de terminer sa course le plus rapidement possible. Il était déterminé à prouver son efficacité.  
  
Choisir les légumes, la viande et la pâte à tartiner avait été un jeu d’enfant. Les choses s’étaient cependant compliquées lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé devant plusieurs marques de biscuits différentes. Comment était-il supposé savoir lequel choisir, pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas indiqué tout cela avec plus de précision ? Il se frotta l’arrière de la nuque en passant en revue chaque paquet. Après plus d’une minute d’hésitation, il emporta un de ceux qui lui semblaient les plus appétissants en espérant fortement que les goûts de son employeur seraient rapprochés des siens.   
  
Plusieurs retraités et femmes faisant eux-mêmes leurs courses le dévisageaient. Comment passer à côté de l’homme imposant et battit en béton qui semblait décontenancé par un simple rayon de sucrerie ?   
  
Il sélectionna le reste des objets en priorisant la qualité, cela conviendrait sûrement à Mycroft. L’agent déplia un peu plus la liste de course.  
  
 _GEL DOUCHE SENTEUR OCEAN_  
 _SHAMPOOING ANTI-PELLICULAIRE_  
 _COTONTIGES_  
  
Aucun de ces trois objets ne posa de problème à Christopher.  
  
 _DENTIFRICE BLANCHEUR + ACTION ANTI-CARIE_  
 _SODA LIGHT_  
  
Il posa l’article dans le caddie en pensant au fait que l’amour que Monsieur Holmes semblait porter à la nourriture et aux sucreries lui était fâcheux.  
  
 _LAIT DEMAQUILLANT_  
  
Que pourrait-il faire avec du lait démaquillant ? Il n’était pourtant pas en concubinage ou marié, selon les registres officiels ! Le nouvel agent préféra effacer l’achat de cet article de sa mémoire. Il ne tenait pas à savoir à quelle activité se prêtait Mycroft qui nécessiterait un besoin de démaquillant.  
  
 _PAPIER HYGIENIQUE (EXTRA DOUX)_  
  
Christopher souffla en agitant les bras d’une façon théâtrale.  
  
« Oh, qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce travail ! » S’exclama-t-il alors qu’une femme âgée le dévisageait. Sa détresse actuelle ne collait plus à l’image de l’homme fort et plein de confiance en lui qu’il dégageait.  
  
Il jeta presque le paquet de papier hygiénique dans le chariot, comme si son simple touché aurait le pouvoir de lui brûler la peau puis continua son chemin en jurant.  
  
« Service secret, mon cul. » Murmura-t-il en dépliant encore la liste.  
  
 _BETTRAVES ROUGES_  
 _FROMAGE BLANC 0%_  
 _CREME DESSERT AU CHOCOLAT NOIR_  
 _6 ECLAIRS AU CHOCOLAT AU LAIT_  
  
Il bénit ces aliments pour leur banalité à pleurer et pour le peu dérangement qu’ils occasionnaient. L’image d’un Mycroft utilisant les WC refusait de quitter son esprit depuis qu’il avait déposé le dernier article dans le caddie.   
  
« Il faut surveiller sa ligne, Monsieur Holmes. » Sourit-il en déposant les pâtisseries à côté du fromage blanc sans matière grasse qui semblait trôner au fond du chariot simplement pour faire taire la conscience de son patron.  
  
Il ignora les regards curieux des personnes l’entendant se parler à voix haute.  
  
 _SERVIETTES HYGIENIQUES_  
 _TAMPONS_  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! » S’écria-t-il. « C’est pas possible. Pour qui je bosse, au juste ? »   
  
Il courut presque jusqu’au rayon des articles réservés aux femmes durant leurs menstruation et embarqua un paquet de chaque marques avant de se précipiter – paniqué et sans oser regarder les étagères du rayon – jusqu’à une autre allée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts bruns afin de retrouver contenance. Il avait perdu son sang-froid devant la simple idée d’être confronté au cycle menstruel… Et dire qu’il était un des meilleurs éléments des services de protection du gouvernement, la crème de la crème, le haut du panier : un agent des services secrets. Son égo d’homme en prit un coup.  
  
 _PRESERVATIFS_  
  
Christopher transpirait à grosses gouttes. Cette mission « course » était bien plus stressante que n’importe quelle autre tâche – aussi dangereuse soit-elle – à laquelle il avait été confronté. Le dernier article de la liste semblait le narguer alors qu’il s’avançait jusqu’au rayon où il trouverait toutes sortes de marques et de modèles. Il scanna les boîtes, incertain, et jeta finalement son dévolu sur un type classique.  
  
« Ce n’est pourtant pas si difficile ! » Lança-t-il avec un regard noir dirigé aux étagères, comme si leur simple existence avait contribué à ruiner la sienne.   
  
Il hésita, longuement. Pourquoi fallait-il que plusieurs tailles soient disponibles ? Il se devait de trouver la boite qui correspondrait à son patron.   
  
Imaginer l’organe génital de Mycroft lui donna des frissons de dégoûts. Il réprima une envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner.   
  
S’il prenait un format trop petit, Monsieur Holmes s’en sentirait insulté ; tandis que s’il prenait une taille supérieure, son patron en serait également froissé. Il poussa un cri peu masculin avant de jeter trois boîtes de taille différente dans le caddie et de courir jusqu’aux caisses afin de régler ses achats.  
  
Christopher s’empressa de contacter le chauffeur à l’aide du blackberry et sortit du magasin en poussant encore son ridicule chariot bien trop petit pour un homme de sa stature. La voiture se gara sur le parking deux minutes plus tard.  
  
Anthea ouvrit la portière avant de lui faire signe de pénétrer dans l’habitacle tandis que deux hommes fouillaient son caddie afin d’examiner ses courses. Le nouvel agent réprima son envie de rouler des yeux.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes et une inspection méticuleuse, les hommes firent plusieurs signes à l’assistante de Mycroft avant de reprendre leurs places à l’avant du véhicule.  
  
« Que s’est-il passé avec les trois derniers articles de la liste ? » Demanda-t-elle en tentant de réprimer un sourire.  
  
« Je… J’ai paniqué. » Souffla-t-il en se raclant la gorge.  
  
« Bienvenue dans l’équipe. » Lui souhaita-t-elle finalement en lui tendant la main. « Ce n’était qu’un test afin de savoir ce que vous seriez prêt à faire. Vous vous devez d’obéir à chaque ordre d’Holmes et de respecter chacune de ses instructions. Votre vrai travail démarre demain, rendez-vous à huit heures dans la salle de réunion à côté du bureau de Monsieur Holmes. »   
  
Christopher écarquilla les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Mycroft n’était finalement qu’un patron ordinaire.   
  
Presque ordinaire.  
  
Cette stupide liste de course n’était qu’une invention.

 

  
  
_fin._


End file.
